Small Town Arizona
by quinngirl117
Summary: In the small Town in Arizona Dixie is the only vampire left alive. The town is isolated so they don't get much visitors, but then three strangers come and Dixie gets strong connections to the boss and his brother. Who are these guys? Who will Dixie fall for? Will Dixie ever find love and happiness again? R&R love you all fans! *Smiles*
1. Chapter 1

Living as the only vampire in a boring town is tough. No one is fun and i can't just go around killing people. It's a small town in Arizona. I live in a nice bed and breakfast with my cat Shadows. I have no kids, not even an romantic interests, and no family. My family and the one I loved got killed in the damn war. Humans killed ever vampire, but forgot me. So now I live a life of loneliness. I only have my cat and the annoying small town folks around to keep me company. I have been here for 5 years and found no one ever leave or come so the day i was walking to my job and saw some new guy and his friends asking for direction I knew something was up. I sighed and walked over to a confused old man who goes by farmer Ryan. "Hey Ryan I'll help them okay how about you just go see Pete." He nodded and headed off for the bar. "He is a little out of it since his wife died. He doesn't understand a word your saying." i had bouncy blonde curly hair and tan skin with blue eyes. I looked like your every day small town girl. I had an Arizona accent. I'm in a plaid shirt unbutton with a tank top underneath. I have jeans on over my cowboy boots.

"Well mama we were just looking for the way out of town." I nodded.

"Well I'll sure to help you." They smiled and nodded. "You see that road up ahead if you go straight out it takes you to the highway." They nodded.

"Thanks mama that helps a bunch." Only one of them were talking. The other two wouldn't stop staring at my chest. They looked like wolf in heat. The one talking was cute. he had dark hair with emerald eyes and was tan and in jeans and a t-shirt. He had on work boots not cowboy boots.

"No problem except..." I sigh. "The high is blocked. So no one can use it to leave town. I could always ask Chip to clear it for you guys, but that'll take weeks. Where you guys from anyways?" They looked down, but the one talking sighed.

"Atlanta mama. And we can wait thank you anyways."

"The names Dixie Willie Mae thank you and don't mama me." I say and he laughed as his friends backed up. "And ya I heard of Atlanta some of my cousins live up there." He looked at me oddly.

"Really mama- I mean Dixie." He blushed and I smiled. "I never heard of no willie mae people up there."

"That's because i changed my name last year." I smile turning around walking off. I had tight jeans on so my ass showed perfectly. As I walked off I could feel his eyes on it. I heard walk after me.

"Oh well do you know a place my friends, and I can stay at for a while." I laughed.

"Where the hell do you think I'm going. I'm taking you to Malcolm's inn." I smile. He nodded.

"Oh well thank you." I nodded and his friends kept a safe distance from us.

"Well good morning again Dixie. I thought you went to work?" Freddie was my rent player. He owned the inn.

"Ya Freddie. I'm just run into some outer townees that need to stay awhile." He looked at me shocked.

"Outer townees I haven't got those in such awhile." I nodded smiling.

"I know. Look they need a place to stay so can you hook them up for rooms."

"Ya if you get rid of your blasted cat. He destroyed all my furniture again." I roll my eyes.

"Just get them a room Freddie. Shadow doesn't mean no harm and you know it." He was about to argue with me when the black cat himself jumped up on the front desk mowing and rubbing up against my arm. "You were saying Freddie." He sighed.

"You lucky I like you." I laugh.

"I know thanks a bunch Freddie." I kissed his cheek and turned to the strangers. "He'll get you all settled in. If you need anything just ask him or ask me. I'll be at Pete's bar k." I smile walking past him.

"Thank you mama." i roll my eyes.

"Dixie not mama." i walked out and headed for the bar. I worked there as a bar tender. I was working late tonight. Eight to ten.

I got of the bar later than ten because I had to stay late to close up. So I didn't get back to the inn until eleven thirty. I walked back and took my boots off my hurt feet. With my boots I was 5'5" without them I'm 4'9". I sighed and walked into the living room to find the stranger before with no longer his friends. He looked up seeing me. I let my hair down half way into the living room. He saw and blushed. I sighed tired and threw my jacket on the couch and my plaid over shirt. I sat down in front of the fire tired. I rubbed the back of my neck tired and hurting. I heard him sigh. "Rough day?" i nodded. "Here." He sat down behind me and massaged my neck. I moaned and he laugh. "Better?"

"Ya thanks..."

"Eric... My name is Eric Greene." i nodded. He work more on my neck then shoulders. "Where does in all hurt?"

"My neck, my shoulders, my back, and... " I blush. "My stomach hurts too." He nodded. I sigh as he worked on my back finished with my shoulders and neck.

"Good?" I nodded. "Good." He smiled working more on my tight muscles. He finished and laid me down. I blushed. "I'll be quick." He smiled and I shook my head.

"It's fine." I lay down and rubs my stomach massaging it. I moaned and he laughs.

"I'm glad your enjoying it." I roll my eyes.

"Well it's nice." he smiled. I blushed. "I also haven't... been touched by a guy is quite some time." He frowned and looked at me.

"Really?" I nodded and looked away. "I'm surprise." I laugh.

"Really? It's a small town. There's about 55 guys, about 15 are kids, about 30 of them are old or older, and only 10 are around my age." He shrugs.

"Ya well I just expected even those ten to be all over you." I blushed and he continued massaging me. He rubs my stomach and I moan. He smiled and I closed my eyes relaxed. I then heard footsteps.

"Hey boss we..." I looked up and the two guys from earlier are standing near the door way. I blushed and stood up.

"Thanks." I walked out embarrassed. I heard him sigh and I go to my room. I listen in curiously.

"Sorry boss we didn't realize you had company."

"Look next time you need something wait until you see me. Don't go looking for me." I heard him sigh angry.

"So... you and that Dixie chick she-

"Say a word and I'll rip your throat out." With that he stomped off. I heard him by my door. I heard him knock. I sighed and opened it acting as if I never even heard.

"Ya?" I see now how tired he looks.

"I'm sorry about them before. Do you still want me to help?" I blushed feeling the pain in still in my stomach.

"No thanks it's fine you don't have to." I blush. He nods.

"I can if you still need it... if not then I'll just go." I blush and nodded.

"I'm fine night." He nodded.

"Night Dixie." I smile closing my door for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I sigh and woke up with more pain in my back. I went down stairs in my pj short shorts and tight tank top. I grabbed some breakfast eating. Eric came in from the front door fully dressed and looked to be up for hours. He had his black hair niced and brushed. He was in jeans and a t-shirt again, but no shoes this time. "You forgot your boots." I said taking a bite of toast.

"I know I can't find them." I frown and swallowed.

"Shadows!" My black jumped up carrying two pair of boots in his mouth. "Thanks boy go find mine please." He ran off and I handed him his boots.

"That is one smart cat." I nodded.

"Ya."

"Hows your stomach this morning?" I sighed.

"It hurts worst now." He frowned.

"Do you want me to look at it? I am after all medically trained." I look at him shocked. "My dad was a doctor he taught me everything he knew." I nodded and finished. We walked into my bedroom. "Lay down." I laid down on the bed. He sat down next to me and looked at m y stomach. He pressed down and pain started. He noticed and let off. "Sorry."

"It's fine it just hurts." There was bruising all over.

"I think all you did was work to hard and pulled something." I nodded.

"So what do i do about it?"

"You just rest all day. There's nothing to do about it." I nodded.

"Thanks Eric." he smiled and nodded.

"No problem. Do you want me to help you with the healing progress." i frown.

"I thought I need just rest..."

"Ya but putting heat on it is good." I nodded and he went and heated a heating pad. "You shouldn't go to work for a week." I frown and he sighed. "sorry." I sighed.

"It's fine. Doctors orders." he laughed and put it on my stomach.

"That should help." I smile and he smiled.

"So where's your friends..." he frown.

"You mean Seth and Lucas?" I nodded. "They went off to see... that guy you mentioned to help us leave." I nodded. "Ya Lucas my brother I guess is going to take care of it."

"He's your brother?" He nods and stands up.

"You good?" I nod and he smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem I don't mind helping." I sit up and kissed him softly on the lips to his shock.

"That's for helping." He nods and I laid down smiling at him. he smiled flushed and walk out.

Lucas came and knocked on my door a few hours later. "Hey my brother said that he had to go take care of something. He told me that I need to put ice on your stomach now." I nodded and sat up. He sat down and place the ice on my stomach. I flinch from the cold. "Sorry." He smiles. I smiled back. man these Greenes are mouth watering. He smiled and rubbed my stomach. "Does this help?" I nodded. "Okay how about you lie down and I'll massage you?" I nod and lay down tired. he started to massage me. I close my eyes moaning. he laughs and continues. he was really good with his hands like Eric. I relaxed and he looked at me rubbing more. I blushed.

He moved his hand up high and I blushed. He stopped and looked at me asking for permission. I nod worried. he moved his hands up rubbing my boob. I gasped and moaned. he smile and rubbed more. "Lucas?" We looked up to see Eric standing at the door. I blushed and Lucas stands up.

"I uh... I gave her the ice like you said." He was glaring at his brother and I felt bad.

"Ya I can see that. Come on Lucas we need to talk." With that Eric left.

"I'm sorry. Eric tends to like things to go his way." I blushed. "I'm sorry if I intruded." i shook my head.

"No it's fine." He smiled and kissed me softly. He smiled and walked out. I blush and sighed. I just started a new war and i didn't even mean to. Brother vs Brother. The reward the foolish girl that started it all. I sighed and mentally slapped myself in the head. I heard them talking.

"What the hell Lucas!" I heard Eric yell.

"Eric you didn't even make a move! If you wanted her you should have made a move!"

"I did! I helped her remember!" I heard Lucas laugh.

"Ya you helped her with her pain I turned her on! I think I won!" I heard them yelling back and forth. I sighed annoyed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up feeling better and went downstairs to eat. Lucas was gone with Seth again and Eric was there eating. i sighed and sat down eating. "Hey did you sleep good?" I looked up.

"Ya." I smiled and finished. "I'm going to lie down." i went upstairs. Eric grabbed my hand and pulled me to him once inside my room and kissed me. I gasp and he used it to his advantage to slide his tounge in kissing me more. I moan and he laid me down and started kissing my neck. I look over at the door and Lucas is standing there hurting. he had flowers in his hands staring. I was about to say something, but he walked away upset. I sighed. "Eric."

"What." He kissed me more and I moaned.

"Eric stop." I push him off. "That isn't nice." i walk downstairs. He knew Lucas was going to watch and he knew it would hurt him. "Lucas."

"Forget it." I grabbed his hand.

"Lucas I'm sorry."

"Look you made up your mind okay." I sighed.

"No I didn't Lucas." he frown upset. "Look I like both of you and I know I shouldn't, but I do. I will choose, but I don't know how." I say close to tears. he sighed.

"This is how." He kissed me and his kiss was less hungry more caring. he kissed me and wrapped me in his arms. I kissed him back. He pulled back. "So..." I look down.

"It was nice... but I still don't know Lucas." he sighed angry.

"Fine then I'm out." I frown. "If you can't choose then stay with my brother because I'm out of the election." He walked out and I sighed.

"I didn't know Dixie." I sigh and turned around seeing Eric right there. I stood up and kissed him. He kissed me back and carried me upstairs. He laid me down taking his shirt off and kissing me more. I moaned and he smiled and slid my pants off and his and went in me. I gasped and moaned. He started pumping and I moaned and cum. "Wow it really has been awhile for you." I blushed and nodded. He smiles. "Well we will just have to build you up." I blush and he pump faster and harder. I moaned and held on to cumming. He pumped faster and harder and I cum hard. He cum with me this time. I breath heavily and he laid down. "Better than my-

"Don't ask me that question Eric." He sighed and kissed me. I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up the next morning to find him gone I sighed. "Nice we fuck and you leave." I frown seeing Lucas right there.

"He's great right?" I frown.

"Lucas I-

"I know. I just wanted to show you at least once what it'll be like with me." He took my hand and lead me to his room. He laid me down. I blushed.

"Fine. Wheres your brother anyways?"

"I don't know he left with Seth early this morning." I nodded as he went me. I gasped and moaned. he started pumping into me. I moaned and scream happily. He smiled and went faster and harder. I moan my eyes closed with pleasure. When I cum I cummed so hard. I cummed so hard it shook my whole body. He cummed right after me feeling the same. I breathed heavily laying down.

"Oh my god!" He laughed and curled up next to me kissing my neck.

"My brother didn't make you go so hard right?" I nodded. "He's more gentler and noble." I moaned at his sexy voice. he smiled and kissed me. "Get some rest my beautiful angle."I fell asleep to his soft humming. Being with him felt like electricity. Being with Eric felt like fire. Both such good elements. I woke up to find him still there smiling at me. Being with both of them. Either one of them. It felt... almost wrong to my kind.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked nicely.

"Nothing." He smiled and kissed me that's when i smelt it. I smelt him. I couldn't believe I didn't notice sooner. I seen them for a week already and yet i never notice how they smelt of wet dog before. I pulled back. "I'm going to go get a shower." I walked out and took a shower in my room. Being with humans really made me relax more than I should have let myself. I got dressed and packed my things. It was time to move on. I walked out and all three of them were waiting for me.

"Where you going Angle?" I frowned.

"My cousins just called they need my help."

"No they don't Dixie because you have no family." I gulped and backed up.

"Your werewolves." They smiled and nodded. I whistled and my cat came at them, but he was no longer the small pussy cat. He was a big panther. He attacked them and I ran out. I need to leave soon. I ran and found the door locked. I screamed trying to open it. That's when I saw all the towns people are wolves. I screamed and backed up. I was going to die. i haven't even had a chance to get a family and I'm going to die. I sigh annoyed. This was soo like werewolves. I sighed and thought about what shall happen now.

"So what should we do?" Seth asked happily. Eric sighed.

"I will marry her of course and make her my slave wife." I gasped and noticed Lucas eyes glowing red.

"She is still human Eric! She should have a choice too!"

"Shut up Lucas!" With that Eric walked towards me and pushed me against the wall. I cried and look towards Lucas for help. He sighed and watched upset.

"Stop!" I cried as he ripped my clothes off me. I cried and then I closed my eyes. I felt pain and then nothing. I fell to the ground hitting my head. i looked up, but everything was clouded with blood. I saw Lucas standing over Eric's dead body. I had no strength to scream. i saw seth get killed.

"You'll be okay Dixie. I'm bringing you back home to the surviving vampires." I gasped and he smiled. He sighed. "I love you, but you belong with them." he dropped me off there and left. i was pregnate... was... not anymore... I'm dead...s o is every vampire and werewolf... except my child Lucas jr who is now living alone.


End file.
